paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Left without a trace
(Before making any hate comments, please at least read the whole story. It will all make sense at the end) It was a bright and sunny day in adventure bay. Everything was fine, except for what was happening to Tundra, she was crying a lot. The pups were watching Apollo the super pup, but Tundra and Ryder were outside, having a conversation. Ryder then walks in, holding Tundra's collar. Skye was the first to notice. Skye: Why are you holding Tundra's collar, Ryder? Is it broken? Ryder: *Rubbing the back of his neck, looking down* Umm... pups? Pups: Ya? Ryder: Tundra... is... umm... Rocky: What's wrong with Tundra? Ryder: She... left. Pups: WHAT!?! Ryder: She left. She didn't want to see us again. Rubble: Why did she leave!?! Ryder: She... didn't say. Rocky: W-w-well why didn't she say bye to us!?!?! Ryder: She didn't want to see your reactions. I-I'm sorry. Ryder then walks off. Rocky then runs into his puphouse, crying. He throws everything around, lays on his bed to cry. Then looks at a picture of him and... noone. Rocky: Where's Tundra? The photo Rocky was looking at had a picture of him and Tundra on it. Now... it just has Rocky on it. He takes the picture out to show the pups. Rocky: Guys! Something's wrong! Pups: What! Rocky: This was a picture of me and Tundra! But now it's just a picture of me! Marshall: What happened to it? Rocky:... I don't know. Chase: I'll tell Ryder. Chase runs off to tell Ryder, and he comes out with shock in his face. Skye: Well? Chase: Ryder... he just... and... Zuma: Spit it out, dude! Chase: Okokokok! I told him what happened, and he just laughed! The pups mouths open wide. Chase: He said we never had a pup named Tundra! Rocky: Did you explain to him who she was? Chase: Yes! And he laugh and said "You pups and your imaginations." Just then, Katie comes. Katie: Hey guys. It's time for your- Pups: Tundra left and Ryder has no clue about her and she went missing on a picture!!! Katie: Who's Tundra? The pups, once again are in shock. But they go to the salon to take their baths. They are still down. Rubble, while still getting his bath, looks at Kali. Rubble: You still believe in Tundra, do you? Kali just stands in confusion. Later, they all go back to the lookout. There, they sit down crying, watching Apallo the superpup to bring up those sad faces. Rocky: Why did Tundra have to leave?!? The pups then go to bed. They have dreams of the fun times they had with Tundra. They then woke up and ate breakfast. Then, they started playing Pup Pup Boogie, failing a lot. Ryder and Katie were talking. The pups then notice something, or someone, saying something. ???:AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Rocky: What's that??? Chase: Isn't that Tundra's voice? Rubble: Ryder! It's Tundra! This is her voice! Ryder: What are you pups talking about? Do you know what they are talking about Katie? Katie: *shakes he head* No... I don't hear anything. Skye: Are we going... MAD!!!? ???:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Zuma: PLEASE STOP! Ryder: Is something the matter pups? ???:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapril fooooools! The pups look at the screen. Pups: Huh? The screen then changes from the pup pup boogie, to Tundra. Pups: Tundra!!! Tundra: Like I said... APRIL FOOLS! Tundra then starts laughing, fallowed by Ryder and Katie. Marshall: Why are you two laughing? Ryder: We had this planned from the start. It was all Tundra's idea. Tundra: That's right, I asked Ryder if he could fake me leaving the Paw Patrol and then asked him and Katie to act like I was never there. Rocky: Well, what about the picture of me and you? Katie: My cousin is an expert at photo editing. The pups then laugh. Chase: You really had us. Tundra: Yep, I did. I'll be back at the lookout soon. Thanks for letting me stay Jake. Jake: No problem. Tundra then goes back to the lookout, where everything goes back to normal. Category:Short